The Biostatistics Shared Resource is a new service in the Cancer Center at UCD. Biostatistical support is essential for the clinical, population, and basic science research efforts of the Cancer Center. The purpose of the Biostatistics Shared Resource is to provide Cancer Center investigators with analytic support for projects internally funded by the Comprehensive Cancer Center and with design support for externally funded research. The Shared Resource will: 1. Provide statistical expertise for the design of new studies, including sample size and power calculations and analytic plans. 2. Provide statistical advice and carry out analyses for research funded within the Cancer Center Programs and other Shared Resources, including pilot studies and quantitative assessment of methodology. 3. Foster development of externally funded research on statistical methodology relevant to the research goals of the Cancer Center. 4. Provide statistical consultation to the Scientific Review Board and Protocol Review Monitoring System. UCD has made a major commitment to meeting the biostatistics research needs at the Medical School. Dr. Beckett Joined the faculty at UCD November 1, 2000 to head a new division of biostatistics and to direct the biostatistics component of the Cancer Center. Recruitment is underway for additional faculty and staff. We anticipate continued growth of this resource to meet the growing research needs of the Cancer Center.